tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Class O
Class O is female cybernetic warrior and twin-sister of Michael, whom also known to be the leader of pirate outlaw, Saint. She was created by YouTube user: St Scotty. Her idle theme is Red Alert 3: Uprising - Yuriko`s Theme. Her battle theme is Killer Instinct S2 OST - .execute Origin Aria is once ordinary BLU scout along with her twin brother, Michael whom assign as sharpshooter on Mountain Lab. Despite her lack of markmanship, Aria had discover her advantage over skill, psionic. But unfortunately, she learns her psionic power the first time when she learns RED team had hires assassins and thugs to limit the numbers for advantage. So she warns her brother and try to stop them. Although RED's plan had backfire but they manage to kill Aria while sending Michael away with homerun. When the BLU team found Aria dead and Michael presumably dead (which he survived), they took Aria's corspe for stasis chamber. A few months later after the world merge to Freak World, Aria's body had been disappear from stasis chamber by The Physicus with help of Bounty hunters Thunderbolt and Thunderstorm. There, Physicus and Dr Buildinstein began taking horrible experiment procedure. From then on, Aria is no longer exists as she's now known as ultimate creation of Freak Hunter, Class O. Appearance Aria is a BLU scout with Ash Hair (from BLU Scoutit), Spaceboy's Visor, Medieval Armor, Jupiter Jetpack, sky blue leather closed Digit Divulger , Heavy's shoulder pad, Space Bracers and Jupiter Jumpers. Personality & Behaviours Class O is a level-headed type of person, who always serious and take focus on her targets. Although she's still cold-hearted killer due to being created from The Physicus, but she still has Aria's humanity within her, causing her struggle to balance her own will. (almost suffer bipolar disorder) Powers & Abilities Class O possess both cybernetic and psionic abilities. Due to Dr. Buildinstein and The Physicus's creation, Class O was created to be more than average cyborg: *Cybernetic Enhancement - primarily her skin fused with titanium cells mix with black widow spider silk nanotech along prosthetic Kevlar bones fused with ceramic titanium, making her not only stronger than average human but very durable without even using metal plates armor. **Cybernetic Arsenals – Her arsenals include shoulder rockets, buzz saws and wrist mounted machine gun (left arm) and flame thrower (right arm) **Jetpack – enable to fly up from mach 0.24 to 2.35. This match from speed of black hawk helicopter to Sukhoi Su-27 fighter jet. *Psionic Bio-Technology – Although she was originally human, Aria become more than cyborg thanks to The Physicus’s gene-slicing ability, cause her enable to gain access both biotech and psionic abilities at the same time. **Psionic Force Dome – Aria can use her psionic force dome was originally design to defend against nuclear bomb but ended up become useful against magic/telepathic based attack. **Psychic Navigation – With psychic, Aria can track down her foe with only psychic, which grant her perfect predator against telepathic users. **Energy Blades – similar concept with plasma cutter that can cut through strong metals but in her case, her energy blades can cut through almost anything and sometimes used as shield to block against laser cutter, plasma guns & energy ball that composed either science based or magic based attack. **Advance Telekinesis – Thanks to Psionic Technology, Aria can access both telekinetic force and telekinetically enhanced her condition as her base form leaving her power evenly match against deceased psychokinesis user, Doctor Schadenfreude. **Psionic shield – Although she can’t access telepathy, but she can block telepathic users through psionic shield. Her psionic shield is so powerful not even master telepathic user enable to breach her mind. **Ultra .exe Activation – Ultra .exe Activation is actually known as psionic empowerment. This power boost grant her full potential mainly used to absorb any projectiles for increase her strength. However, this power has limit up to 100% similar to Baby Face’s Blaster’s base damage and has cool down under 1 minutes while completely stun due to overcharge her power, leaving her completely helpless. On top of that, she also enable to gain human-artificial synergy. This allow her to communicate with AI or other cybernetic freak in complete silent, almost like twin telepathy. Class O's Shoulder Rocket.jpeg|Class O's shoulder rocket. Class O's SMG on left arm.jpeg|Class O's left arm mounted sub machine gun Class O's wrist mounter flame thrower (right arm).jpeg|Class O's right wrist mounted flame thrower. Class O's Ultra .exe Activation.jpeg|Class O's Ultra .exe Activiation Faults & Weakness Although she was created to fight against magic and freaks, she wasn't perfect creation. Her cybernetic enhancement rely on solar energy that usually can be drain if she take too much damage against heavy opponent. Besides run by solar power, Aria can be easily stunned by Australium Sapper or EMP but regular sapper also work if she only got sapped twice, causing her Ultra .exe Activation restarted all over again. Speaking of her power up, her Ultra .exe Activation can be countered by other users with unique power up. This included Saint’s Eco-Yeti and Eco-Charge, Soldine’s Power Boost, Piss Cakehole’s rage mode and Painis Cupcake’s self-ÜberCharge, which was known to be the strongest. Her other weakness included: *The other option is to avoid the encounter/hold their own against Ultra .exe Activation up to 30 seconds before she was stun due to overcharge used. This led high ranking freaks easier to take their advantage on her. *Her body limits only survive up to 8.368 tetra joules, which mean she can survive nearly 4 suitcase nuke to her face before getting fatal by next hit. *Besides being vulnerable to EMP, she’s also easily hackable with help from actual AI. *Although she's durable, her combat tactics mainly rely on pressure her opponents with speed and evasive maneuvers. This led her less durable than any cybernetic freaks. Trivia *Her character inspired from Aria from Killer Instinct and Justice from Guilty Gear series, especially the fact that she was named after both of the characters in respective series. *Class O’s characteristic is inspired by Japanese psychic commando, Yuriko Omega from Command and Conquer 3 along with T-X from Terminator due to her structural design for human appearance as disguise and recent cybernetic freak/protagonist of QMSC , Soldine . *Aria’s code name, Class O is actually named after the actual star known as O-Type Star . *Class O is created under science fiction theme unlike other female scouts. Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Fragile Speedsters Category:Freaks created/concept by St Scotty Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Freak Hunters Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:True Neutral beings Category:Martial Artists Category:Created by a Freak Category:Scouts Category:BLU Team